Rain Magic
Rain Magic is a Caster Type magic. Description Rain Magic is a magic that manipulates water molecules in the atmosphere. The user can augment the water with different effects before it falls by infusing the rain-clouds with eternano, this allows the otherwise harmless rain to become a widespread onslaught during a battle. Rain magic is the product of three processes; the Creation Process, the Augmentation Process and the Separation Process. The Creation Process is performed by manipulating a large quantity of water particles in the atmosphere high above the user, pulling the water into a large mass, creating clouds. The Augmentation Process is performed by utilizing the local eternano relative to the cloud to infuse the water with different magical properties. The Separation Process is performed by lowering the temperature of the water, causing it to turn into liquid. This allows the water to fall, as rain. Rain Magic is a complex magic and takes many years of practice to master as it requires the precise manipulation of a exceptionally large quantity of water molecules and eternano. It is difficult to use effectively in battle because of the time it takes to use the magic. First, the user must wait for the water molecules to group together to form the clouds, this can take between five and ten minutes. Second, to augment the magic, the user must collect and activate the eternano in the atmosphere, this can take up to five minutes. Third and finally, the user is confronted with an unavoidable delay, the time that the rain takes to fall. This delay has multiple variables; the altitude of the clouds that have been formed, the specific augmentation of the rain and the strength of the wind. There are multiple ways to combat the slow process of using this magic; the user can create clouds at a lower altitude and augment the rain with higher density, the user can prepare clouds at a safe location and have them follow the user until needed or they can use other magics to speed up parts of the process; using Gravity Magic to increase the speed of the rain's descent and/or using certain other magics to speed up the Augmentation Process. Spells Rainfall: After performing the Creation Process, the user skips the Augmentation Process and instead, performs the Separation Process. This causes artificial rain to fall. This spell is rarely used in battle, due to it's extremely low combat efficiency. It is usually used either; recreationally, or to solve issues in communities, such as; attempting to cure a drought or assisting in putting out a widespread fire. Holy Rain: After performing the Creation Process, the user begins the Augmentation Process, using the local eternano to purify the water by removing natural impurities. This spell is used for creating rain with a very high water to impurity ratio (~199:1). This exceptionally pure rain is far easier to manipulate with Water Magic, or other magics that can utilize the rain, than other water, such as; sea water, lake water or natural rain. Acid Rain: After performing the Creation Process, the user begins the Augmentation Process, using the local eternano to intensify the water's acidic aspect, turning it into a highly corrosive substance. The level of acidity is controllable and can be strong enough to eat through steel armour in a matter of minutes and can burn through flesh in a matter of seconds at its strongest. the stronger the acidity, the more magical energy this spell uses. Scorching Rain: After performing the Creation Process, the user begins the Augmentation Process, using the local eternano to imbue the water with a chemical that reacts to large amounts of kinetic force through combustion. During the Separation Process, the rain will fall towards the ground, once the rain makes contact with a surface, it is met with a large amount of kinetic energy stopping it from moving in the direction it was falling in, this causes the chemical to react and initiates its combustion, heating the water. The heat of the water is determined by the amount of magical energy put into the Augmentation Process. If the water is hot enough, the rain will create steam, decreasing visibility. Lead Rain: After performing the Creation Process, the user begins the Augmentation process, using the local eternano to imbue the water with a highly dense compound. this increase in density has multiple effects; it increases the descent speed of the rain, meaning it moves faster and increases the mass of the rain, meaning that, when it hits a surface, it hits with more force. The higher the increase in mass, the more magical energy this spell uses. Adhesive Rain: After performing the Creation Process, the user begins the Augmentation Process, using the local eternano to turn the water into a highly adhesive substance. During the Separation Process, the adhesive substance falls and lands as a liquid, sticking to whatever it lands on. This is effective at encumbering targets, essentially glueing them to the floor and to themselves. Poison Rain: After performing the Creation Process, the user begins the Augmentation Process, using the local eternano to turn the water into a poisonous substance. The poison is incapable of piercing flesh, so it can only infect people through orifices or cuts. It is commonly combined with Acid Rain for this reason. The higher the intensity of the poison, the more magical energy this spell uses. Category:Caster Magic